In a vehicle seat, there has been known a configuration in which a seat frame is formed by a hollow pipe and an air conditioning duct is connected to the hollow pipe (see JP-A-2003-250660).
However, in the related art, disposing space and length of the duct increases and a configuration thereof enlarges in a case where the air conditioning duct is disposed not to connect with the seat frame and to take a detour.